Daughter of Tragedies
by Illusionz2000
Summary: Nico brings a strange new girl to camp. This girl is full of secrets and might stir up some trouble along the way.  Nico/OC and Percabeth


**Authors note: I hope you like this it is my First fan Fiction**

Amelia POV

I sat there pulling at the strand of my curly hair eating my lunch alone. It happened again, another problem, some kid broke an arm. How can a kid breaking an arm be such a big problem, well I was there watching it happen. I caused it. Did I physically touch the kid? No, so how is it my fault? I don't know.

I got up and threw my lunch away, and left the lunch hall. Getting into the hallway I hear someone calling my name. _Great it's Mr. Thorn my English teacher _I think bitterly as I walk over to him.

"Yes?" I ask entering his classroom. He glares at me behind his glasses.

"Another kid got hurt today, and you were there again. See this is not good for the school meaning we will have to get rid of you," His voice slowly turns into a snarl. His body morphed along with his voice. I run to the exit as my own desk flies over my head blocking the door. Screaming, my head flips around my curly black hair following. Seeing a missal fly at me I duck just in time.

The missal hits the door and I hear hissing as that area of the door dissolves. Coming through the hole in the door are two boys armed with swords. The taller one throws his sword with anger at my teacher, as the younger one slinks over to me whispering "Come on, hurry lets go,"

Following the younger one out I take notice on his cuteness. He has a gothic style and a dark aura to him. It helps he saved my life. Already having a crush on him, his older friend comes out and nods to my new found crush. They usher me into the shadows and then we are no longer at my school.

Now standing at the edge of the woods my saviors speak.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood. Quick explanation: Greek gods are real and you are a kid of one," The older one says kindly with a grin as he scratches his neck awkwardly. I nodded awkwardly kind of understanding.

Nico POV

_This girl is different_ I think as Percy goes over everything twice. She just nods along as if she is trying to distance herself from us. Percy gives up, and turns to me asking "Will you show her around?"

"Sure," I mutter and take this girls hand dragging her to camp as she blushes. I strangely take notice of how soft and delicate her hand is.

"Have you ever worked with your hands?"

"No unless pencils count" She answers in a quiet French accent. This girl reminds me of Zoe Nightshade just quieter and French. This makes me wonder what name is; now noticing we never asked her yet.

"What's your name" We ask in harmony. She blushes then replies.

"Amelia,"

"I'm Nico and here are the cabins Zues, Hera, Posidon, my dad Hades, Hermes, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, Diyonnus, Artemis, and a bunch of minor gods," I say as she looks around.

"Which one is mine," Amelia asks a bit louder.

"Ummmm Hermes for now till you get claimed" I answer think _why is Percy better at this than me?_

She nods her blue grey eyes looking down at her feet. We continue on and I learn

1. She is fluent in many languages including ancient Greek and Latin.

2. Amelia lived with her dad until he died in a deadly car crash in which she survived at age.

3. Amelia's grandpa died 4 years after her dad. She was also there when that happened. Something tells me she is hiding something

4. When she is around bad stuff happens.

Walking to see Chiron the last part scared me which is saying something.

Entering the big house some soft rock was playing which was weird for Chiron, but Amelia caught the perfect note for the song that was playing. Chirons head popped out from some where luckily he was in his wheelchair not like his other form would phase Jade.

# Meeting Chiron was like meeting my grandpa again both kind with the same eyes. Quickly he shooed me off to go explore the thing that shocked me was Nico followed. I decided to go to the lake not knowing where it was completely I ask.

"Nico can you show me the lake," I beg. Smiling he steps in front of me, and starts leading the way.

"This way Mademoiselle" He teased snickering.

"Don't call me that" I ask softly when he stops at a hill. Not noticing I fall on top of him and we fall down. Landing at the bottom he is now on top of me. We blush and I whisper

"Sorry,"

He stares at me in awe.

"What," I demand

"You are now claimed daughter of..."

**Authors note: Sorry if it's to short please review**


End file.
